moonlightracests4fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season of Moonlight Races was announced on November 1st 2019, and began airing on November 10th. 14 contestants were selected to compete in the running of becoming "Newcrest's Next Drag Superstar." Season 2's promo theme was "Winter Iridescent", with blues and whites. Promos were released November 23rd. The winner of Season 2 would win the title of "Newcrest's Next Drag Superstar", a 1 year supply of food from Drag N' Dine Out, and a cash prize of §100,000 simoleans. The season 2 queen crowned "America's Next Drag Superstar" was Xanaxxx Injextions, while Dora The Dyke won the title of Miss Congeniality. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Moonlight Races. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers and Fan Favorite by fellow contestants. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Tis the Season, Henny!"'' Airdate: November 25th, 2019 Synopsis: With the return of Moonlight Races, a batch of 14 new queens take to the stage. Queens compete to become America's Next Drag Superstar and win $100,000. *'Guest Judges:' Mariah Carey *'Mini Challenge:' Perform in a christmas-inspired photoshoot. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ozzy Oddballe *'Maxi Challenge:' Construct a runway outfit based around Christmas. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Frenchie Vanilla *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $1,000 gift card from CoolHaus Ice Cream *'Bottom Two:' Xanaxxx Injextions & Polly Glamarous *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey *'Eliminated: ' Polly Glamarous *'Farewell Message': "Best of luck, bitches! Ms. Polly" Entrance Order Episode 2: ''"Queer Cheer"'' Airdate: November 26th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 13 queens bring the team spirit as they compete in cheerleading battles. *'Guest Judges:' Ashley Benson & Camille Kostek *'Maxi Challenge:' Compete in a cheerleading battle with your cheersquad. * Runway Theme: Girly Girl Couture *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Mrs. Mistress *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs *'Bottom Two:' Frenchie Vanilla & Harriet Hairloss *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Don't Wanna Dance Alone" by Fifth Harmony *'Eliminated: ' Harriet Hairloss *'Farewell Message': Hairy today, Gone tomorrow. Let me cut up ur wigs sumtime <3 HARRIET Drag Queer Cheerteams Episode 3: ''"Luv Island"'' Airdate: November 27th, 2019 Synopsis: Our queens go from cheerleaders to guests improvising on a reality dating show *'Guest Judges:' Chris Harrison & Hannah Brown *'Mini Challenge:' Perform in screen tests advertising hairspray. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ultraviolette *'Maxi Challenge:' Improvise your way on a reality dating show. * Runway Theme: Best Drag *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Tye-Dye *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' a $3,000 gift card from Catherine D'Lish *'Bottom Two:' Frenchie Vanilla & Tammie Trix *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Love On Top" by Beyonce *'Eliminated: ' Frenchie Vanilla *'Farewell Message': Vanilla Lattes 4 EVA! Love, Fren x Episode 4: ''"Botched-Up Brits: The Rusical"'' Airdate: November 27th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining queens come together to perform a rusical about british reality shows, ranging from TOWIE to Geordie Shore. *'Guest Judges:' Gemma Collins & James Argent *'Maxi Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by british reality shows. * Runway Theme: Hats Incredible *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Ozzy Oddballe *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from FierceQueen.com *'Bottom Two:' Claire Voyant & Dora The Dyke *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Trouble" by Pink *'Eliminated: ' Claire Voyant *'Farewell Message': "MY QTIE CREW, HAVE FUN ! CLAIRE V." Episode 5: ''"Bitchiness Business"'' Airdate: November 28th, 2019 Synopsis: Our queens team up to create and star in their own candy commercial. *'Guest Judges:' Steve Carell *'Maxi Challenge:' Create & star in candy commercials, advertising their treats. * Runway Theme: Business Outfits *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Felony *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' a $1,000 gift card from Nailed by Cristy *'Bottom Two:' Ozzy Oddballe & Tammie Trix *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Work, Bitch" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated: ' Tammie Trix *'Farewell Message': "TAM TAM IS OUT! Trix N' Treats for you all xox T" Episode 6: ''"Sing It or Wing It!"'' Airdate: November 28th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining queens enter a fiery singing reality competition, trying to impress the audience. *'Guest Judges:' Katy Perry *'Maxi Challenge:' Sing in a reality singing competition against the other queens. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Felony & Xanaxxx Injextions *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,000 hair care package from Art Lab Salon *'Bottom Two:' Ozzy Oddballe & Westie Wilde *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Endless Love" by Diana Ross & Lionel Richie *'Eliminated: ' Ozzy Oddballe *'Farewell Message': "My oddballs, stay crazy! stay weird! stay true to who you are. OZZY" Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game in Space"'' Airdate: December 1st, 2019 Synopsis: The fan-favourite Snatch Game returns, where the queens impersonate celebrities in a witty game show. *'Guest Judges:' Michelle Pfeiffer & Jim Carrey *'Maxi Challenge:' Snatch Game in Space *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Dora The Dyke *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' a $3,000 gift card from J.J. Malibu *'Bottom Two:' Sue'Zi Boozi & Xanaxxx Injextions *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Focus" by Ariana Grande *'Eliminated: ' Sue'Zi Boozi *'Farewell Message': "Outta here! May all ur dreams come tru! SUE'ZI WITH A S." Snatch Game Characters Episode 8: ''"Queens of Clubs"'' Airdate: December 2nd, 2019 Synopsis: The Queens are challenged to design and host their own VIP club nights. *'Guest Judges:' Louisa Johnson & Graham Norton *'Maxi Challenge:' Design and host their own VIP club nights *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Tye-Dye & Dora The Dyke *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $3,000 gift card to MuLondon *'Bottom Two:' Mrs. Mistress & Ultraviolette *'Lip-Sync Song:' "At Last" by Etta James *'Eliminated: ' Ultraviolette *'Farewell Message': "Be true to you, Be true to me, be true to everybody! love, Ultra" Groups Episode 9: ''"Make-Me-Over, Mary!"'' Airdate: December 3rd, 2019 Synopsis: The final six queens turn women into their drag daughters. *'Guest Judges:' Marc Jacobs *'Maxi Challenge:' Makeover *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Xanaxxx Injextions *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2,000 Gift Card *'Bottom Two:' Tye Dye & Ultraviolette *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson *'Eliminated: ' Ultraviolette *'Farewell Message': "Be true to you, Be true to me, be true to everybody! love, Ultra" Episode 10: ''"Girl Group Gala"'' Airdate: December 4th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens join together to write verses, learn choreography and perform their own song, "Gay Girls; Get Gorgeous!" Maxi Challenge Winner:' Xanaxxx Injextions *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach *'Bottom Two:' Tye Dye & Westie Wilde *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Never Give Up On The Good Times" by Spice Girls *'Eliminated: ' Westie Wilde *'Farewell Message': "West is best! Impress us all in the finale girls xx Kisses, Westie W." '''Top Four of Season 2' Episode 11: "Queens Reunited" Airdate: December 5th, 2019 Synopsis: One week from the Grand Finale, all season 2 queens return to discuss the season’s gaggiest moments. Includes never-before-seen footage, jaw-dropping revelations, and a recap of the seasons’ most amazing looks. Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' Airdate: December 6th, 2019 *'Finale Theme:' Best of Britney *'Lip-sync Pairings': Tye-Dye vs.Xanaxxx Injextions; Felony vs.Mrs. Mistress *'Lip-Sync Songs': **"Toxic" by Britney Spears (Tye vs. Xanaxxx) **"Oops... I Did It Again" by Britney Spears (Mistress vs. Felony) **"Lucky" by Britney Spears (Felony vs. Xanaxxxx) *'Lip-sync Finalists': Felony vs. Xanaxxx *'Winner of Season 1:' Xanaxxx Injextions *'Runner-Up:' Felony *Third/Fourth Place: Mrs. Mistress & Tye-Dye Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket